1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable signal systems, specifically disguised portable signal systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Individuals are often the subject of attack. As attacks by thieves, who may attack for unknown reasons or to attain a piece of property from the victim, have continued devices continue to be available for protecting the victim and/or his property. The reasons to deter or stop possible attacks are apparent. The devices typically use either or both offensive and defensive means for deterring the attacker and avoiding the attack.
In one class of art, the offensive means for avoiding attacks has been to employ a chemical deterrent such as pepper spray. Devices containing such chemicals have been used to direct the chemical to the thief However, devices containing spray chemicals are typically noticeable, and often the potential victim forgets to keep the device on his person. Further, activation of the device may require finding the device on the person, aiming the device, and activating the device. In the tense moments of an attack, the gracelessness of these activation steps may permit the attacker to complete his attack, or prevent the victim from activating the device. Thus, for the victims who either forget to have the device on his person, or fail to activate the device during an attack, the device is useless. Another disadvantage of offensive devices is that the device may either accidentally activated by the potential victim, resulting in possible harm to the potential victim. A further disadvantage to the offensive devices is that the possibility of the device being taken by the attacker and used against the victim.
Defensive devices include those that provide an audible alarm, Defensive devices lack the disadvantages of harming the potential victim and being difficult to aim and activate. One advantage to the audible alarm is that it alerts third persons to the situation and the general location of the attacker and victim. Defensive devices that provide an audible alarm have certain disadvantages. The first is that an attacker may not be deterred by the alarm, and continue to attack the victim. An attacker may also disable the alarm, resulting in a failure to alert passers-by and, therefore, failure of the third persons to learn the general location of the attacker and victim.
At times, the potential victim may not want to have the device on his person because it does not create the correct impression. When a potential victim carries the device on his person, he may appear to be fearful of potential thieves, and intentionally leave the device behind. This may be the case for either an offensive or a defensive means for deterring attacks.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,258,746 addresses the concern of the appearance of the means for deterring attacks. This patent discloses a portable high-intensity sonic alarm that is disguised as a piece of jewelry, or a wristwatch, or other item that is worn or easily carried by the victim. However, the only means for deterring the attack disclosed is a sonic alarm.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,301 also addresses the concern of the appearance of the means for deterring attacks. This patent discloses a personal protection device having the size, configuration and appearance in simulation of a telephone pager, but has the capability of emitting a chemical spray.
What is needed is a portable signal system that solves one or more of the problems described herein and/or one or more problems that may come to the attention of one skilled in the art upon becoming familiar with this specification.